Puzzle Pieces
by HellHound0
Summary: Mainly WhiteRose but will be other ships. Fragments, or pieces of RWBY life whether that be AUs or Canon verse. Rated M because I intend to add lemons eventually.


**I do not own RWBY, so please don't sue me.**

Stupid dance, stupid Yang, stupid Blake, and most of all stupid Neptune. Stupid, _stupid_ Neptune.

"Weiss, have you been crying?!" and stupid Ruby for being so annoyingly perceptive at all the wrong times. Shutting the dorm door behind her Weiss quickly wiped her face of any remaining moisture and fixed the strongest glare she could manage up at her partner "It's none of your concern"

Ruby barely even blinked, actually setting aside Crescent Rose so she could better examine the heiress. Flushed cheeks and red rimmed eyes? "Did something happen?" she asked tentatively, but determined. Weiss was a little unnerved, the younger girls gaze had gotten intense and concerned, and it completely rendered her glare ineffective. Damn those silver eyes, how could she stay mad when they looked so worried?

"I'm just really tired Ruby. Everything's fine" after her day she really was exhausted. Massaging her temples Weiss hoped that Ruby would get the message and drop it but as she settled in her bed and pulled the covers up two legs dangled down before Ruby landed on the floor with a soft thump. She kneeled by Weiss' bed, freezing the heiress in place with her stare. Weiss tried to convey how annoyed she was but Ruby hadn't broken the eye contact and it was starting to get uncomfortable when something Weiss didn't understand flashed in the brunettes gaze.

"Do I need to hurt somebody?"

Weiss wanted to laugh, she really did, but the steel in her partner's eyes conveyed just how serious she was, and Ruby _was_ moved up two years for a reason. So Weiss settled for an amused huff, understanding that the cookie-loving dunce wouldn't give up until she found out what made the usually unflappable Weiss Schnee cry.

"I asked somebody to the dance, they rejected me" there, she admitted it even if it came out kind of quiet, like it was something to be ashamed of. Somehow it felt good to get it out into the air though, even better that there was someone listening. Glancing at Ruby Weiss noted that her frown had gotten deeper. "Was it Neptune?"

Huh, Ruby was capable of growling, that was new. So was the inexplicably warm feeling blossoming in her chest "You can't be mad Ruby, I asked him, he was allowed to say no" Weiss muttered pulling her comforter up over her mouth.

But Ruby was mad, and she could tell Weiss was upset too. No one wanted to be turned down after all. "So? Did he at least have a good reason? You know what, no! There is no reason he should've turned you down! He made you cry! Ooh when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-" The rest dissolved into upset ranting that Weiss had trouble focusing on as that warm feeling in her chest grew stronger and stronger by the minute. Was she smiling? She was, and she couldn't stop either, the smile getting bigger as Ruby stood up to pace and plan out her revenge.

Unable to hold it in any longer Weiss fell into a fit of girlish giggles, Ruby was stunned but returned to her spot by the bed with a pout, mirth glittering in her eyes "I still wanna kebab him on Crescent Rose…"

Weiss just smiled, a bit breathless "Dolt" it was affectionate "Boys are stupid" Ruby nodded rapidly, grinning all the while before she leaned in close and whispered loudly "Run away with me love, and I promise we'll never have to deal with another boy again"

Weiss immediately shoved Ruby away with a pillow, smirking haughtily as she flipped her hair "You wish" The younger girl gasped dramatically then stuck her tongue out, laughing when Weiss returned the childish gesture.

"Seriously though" Ruby smiled, and Weiss blushed a pretty pink as the brunette stood up and reached over to tuck a lock of white hair behind her ear "Neptune's an idiot if he can't see how awesome you are, Weiss. You definitely deserve better, okay?"

The room was much too hot, when did it get so hot? "D-dunce! I know that!" Weiss sputtered and hissed in embarrassment as Ruby laughed and climbed back up onto her bunk. For a long while, Weiss' face was dusted light pink, and it wasn't until the girl above her cut off the room light while whispering 'goodnight' that Weiss dared say anything else "Thank you, Ruby". It wasn't loud, but the soft humming from above let her know she was heard.

Neptune's rejection still hurt, but the massive blanket of warmth spreading inside her chest more than soothed the pain. That night Weiss slept with a content smile on her face as she dreamt of red roses.

 **I was re-watching volume two episodes when I remembered that during the 'Burning the Candle' Yang and Blake got some partner bonding but we never got any of that for Weiss and Ruby. So here we go. YOU'LL NEVER SINK THE WHITE ROSE BITCHES!**


End file.
